Un Sekiryuutei en este maravilloso mundo
by TheDevilZero
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Issei hubiera estado con Kazuma durante su aventura?. Ahora Issei tendra que ayudarlos para poder volver con sus chicas. Issei mas fuerte pero pendejo, Kazuma normal, Aqua inutil, Darkness masoquista y Megumin Explosiva... si, ya valio.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: HOLA A TODOS!**

 **Zero: Sabes no creí que fueras capaz de algo así…**

 **Devil: Solo espera el próximo cap de IsseiGrandpa…**

 **Azrael: OMG**

 **Devil: En fin. Esta historia es de MI AUTORIA. Solo para que sepan. Pero antes que nada vamos a aclarar unos puntos.**

 **1\. Este Issei es bastante fuerte. Posee Tiranía, Balance Breaker, Divine Gear, etc.**

 **2\. Tendrá un Harem en Konosuba también pero no será como esperan.**

 **3\. Sera leve OOC. Es solo para hacerlo un poco más gracioso y con estilo. Ya notaran el cambio en el cap.**

 **Zero: Sigo preguntándome de que oscuro lugar sacas tus ideas.**

 **Devil: De mí retorcida mente. 0w0**

* * *

Cuando Issei abrió los ojos se encontraba sentado en una silla rodeado completamente de negro. Frente a al estaba lo que parecía ser un trono. No es el más lujoso que haya visto pero más elaborado que su silla.

-(¿Dónde estoy?)-De repente recordó algo. -(¡Ddraig! ¡¿Esas allí compañero?!)

 **\- [...]**

\- (¡¿Ddraig!?)

 **\- [¿Que sucede Aibo?]**

\- (Estas aquí, que alivio)

 **\- [¿Sucedió algo?]**

-(No tengo idea, desperté en este lugar. Lo último que recuerdo es que fui a dormir con las chicas.)

 **\- [Hmmm. Yo tampoco lo recuerdo. Pero de cualquier manera estate atento y listo para pelear]**

Iseei se limito a asentir ante la conversación con su compañero. De repente comenzó a escuchar unos pasos

\- Hyodo Issei-san, te doy la bienvenido al más allá.

Una chica con el pelo de color celeste extrañamente peinada, era bastante bonita. Pero para Issei no había chicas más bellas que sus chicas. Vestida con ropas azules y una especie de bufanda había llegado de entre la oscuridad.

\- Por desgracia, falleciste hace poco. Tu vida fue corta.

A Issei no le estaba gustando el camino hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo esta conversación. Ya sea para mantener su fachada de ingenuidad o por mero morbo decidió escuchar.

\- Estas muerto.

\- ¿Cómo morí?- Pregunto un poco exaltado aunque por fuera se mantenía sereno.

-Moriste asfixiado por los pechos de tu novia.

Ok. Eso no se lo esperaba. Había superado incontables desafíos, derrotado a miles de enemigo y había desafiado a los mismos dioses... y al final murió asfixiado por los pechos de una de sus chicas.

-(Hmmm. Me pregunto con los de quien morí... Pudo ser Akeno-san, tal vez Kuroka, o Rosswise, tal vez incluso Rias...)

 **\- [ Aibo... eres el único que conozco que en lugar de estar asustado por estar muerto te pones a pensar en los pechos que te mataron...]**

-(Aunque lo digas así... Es una buena forma de morir. Aunque creo que siempre supe que los Oppais serían mi perdición)- Pensaba Issei con una sonrisa.

\- **[No puedo discutirte eso]**.-Dijo el dragón con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Su conversación con su amigo se vio interrumpida por la risa de la chica peliceleste.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo en esto pero jamás había visto una muerte tan extraña.

Al castaño no le gustaba que se burlen de él. Murió como un verdadero macho que se respeta. Y ella se burla.

-(Sólo espera maldita, no sabes la violada que te espera cuando active mi Boosted Gear)- Pensaba el castaño. Convertiría a esta diosa en una mancha en el pavimento. Pese a que no le gustaba golpear mujeres haría una excepción.

 **-[Espera un poco Aibo no sabemos por qué estamos aquí, solo espera un poco]**

Issei decidió hacerle caso al dragón...por ahora. Cuando ella se calmo continúo su presentación.

-Me llamo Aqua. Soy la diosa que guía a los humanos que tuvieron vidas truncadas. Tienes dos alternativas. ¿Empezaras una nueva vida desde cero o pasarás la eternidad en el Cielo como un anciano?

\- (¿Michael sabe sobre esto?)

 **-[Dudo que sea el mismo Cielo del que hablamos...]**

-(¿Otra dimensión?... Es posible. Otra dimensión otros dioses)

\- Para serte franca, el Cielo no es tan maravilloso como lo pintan. No hay televisión, manga ni video juegos. Y sin un cuerpo no puedes hacer nada sexual.- Esto lo dijo muy cerca de Issei. Pero este había perfeccionado su resistencia a la seducción.-Lo único que puedes hacer es quedarte a tomar sol para siempre.

\- ¿Qué? - Eso sonaba muy aburrido.

\- Ya que están aburrido, dudo que quieras ir al cielo, ¿verdad?.

-¿Eh? No...

-Aunque empezar desde cero tampoco en bueno. Así que te propondré algo genial. Te gustan los videos juegos, ¿no?

-Hai.

\- ¡Hay un mundo que podría perder su paz en manos del ejército del Rey Demonio! -

Issei miraba esto con ligero asombro pero también un poco extrañado.

\- ¡Las vidas de sus valientes habitantes han sido alteradas por monstruos!¡Los saqueos y matanzas del ejercito del Rey demonio siembran el terror!...¡O eso dicen!

-(Soy el yerno de Lucifer, tengo el cuerpo de un Dios Dragón multidimensional, en mi brazo tengo un Dragón mata Dioses que duplica mi poder, así como una espada mata dragones, mi familiar es un barco vikingo totalmente armado que se conduce solo, puedo destruir la ropa de las chicas sólo tocándolas, y mi apodo en la secundaria era La Bestia Pervertida... ¿y dices que ese tipo siembra el terror? ¡Ja!, novato)- Pensaba Issei tratando de contener su risa con respecto a la ironía del asunto.

 **-[En mi época, el solo mencionar mi nombre ya provocaba un alboroto]**

\- (Así es, somos los Reyes del Terror)- Dijo Issei para hacer un choque de puños mental con Ddraig.

\- Nadie de ese mundo quiere renacer, así que su población va en descenso. Por eso se nos ocurrió enviar a personas que murieron en otros mundos con sus recuerdos intactos.

Esto confirmaba la hipótesis de la dimensión diferente. Al parecer estos dioses están tan desesperados que toman las almas de otras dimensiones. Ser un héroe a veces apesta. Pero por ahora seguirá jugando al idiota. Al parecer ellos no saben que es el Sekiryuutei, ni de sus logros en la guerra. Ya quisiera ver las expresiones en sus rostros.

-¿Qué sentido tiene enviarme a morir a ese mundo?

-Por eso ofrecemos algo más. Tienes derecho a llevarte una cosa a elección. Podría ser un arma poderosa o un gran intelecto. Podrás re hacer tu vida con todos tus recuerdos y la cosa que tú elijas. Los habitantes del mundo paralelo recibirán a alguien que estará listo para ayudarlos. No es un mal trato ¿verdad?

No era nada malo. Pero aunque tengas una grandiosa arma si el que la usa es débil es arma es inservible. Él lo sabía muy bien. Por ello el trato era tan tentador, era de doble filo.

\- ¿Podré hablar su idioma?- No se confundan, los demonios tenían el don de las lenguas pero no quería arriesgarse a que su don sólo sirva con lenguas de su dimensión. Aunque Issei es demonio sólo en papel, como Tannin el es un dragón.

-Eso no será un problema. Los dioses usaremos nuestros poderes para saturar tu cerebro y hacer que lo aprendas de inmediato. Como efecto secundario, si tienes mala suerte podrías acabar descerebrado. Así que sólo queda que elijas la habilidad o el objeto increíble.

\- Oi. Creo haber escuchado algo muy grave... ¿Dijiste "descerebrado?- Issei lo escuchó muy bien.

\- Para nada - Decía ella radiante tratando de restarle importancia.

\- Que si

\- ¡Vamos elije! ¡Te concederé un poder como ningún otro!- Dijo ella para lanzar un montón de papeles con muchas cosas escritas en ellos. Issei agarró uno de ellos y los comenzó a leer.

\- (Si esto fuera un juego, las habilidades de estas armas serían consideradas trampa.)

 **\- [Lo dices como si no tuvieras Tiranía]**

\- (Touché Ddraig, touché)

-Vamps apurate. Da lo mismo cual elijas. Nadie espera mucho de un pervertido bueno para nada. - Dijo ella en su trono comiendo unas papitas.

\- (En verdad quiero partirle toda su "divina" cara)- Pensaba Issei con una vena palpitante en la frente.

\- Nada de eso importa, apúrate. Me quedan muchos fallecidos por atender, ¿Sabias?

Issei ya tuvo suficiente de esta loca. Si tanto quiere que alguien venza al Rey Demonio ella debería hacerlo... Una idea retorcida llegó a la mente de Issei.

-¿Que elija pronto?... Pues ya decidí... ¿Puedo llevarme lo que sea?

\- Así es

\- Te elijo a ti.- Dijo el castaño apuntado a Aqua.

Ella no dijo nada. Al parecer no había registrado la pregunta.

\- Procura no salir del círculo mágico... ¿Qué dijiste?

En eso un círculo mágico apareció tanto en los pies de Issei como en los de Aqua. Una chica de piel bronceada, con alas en la espalda, con el pelo rubio corto y ropas rosadas apareció.

\- Escuchamos tu solicitud. A partir de ahora me encargaré de tu trabajo Aqua. El deseo de Hyodo Issei-san es totalmente válido y fue aceptado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qu-que? Debe de ser una broma... ¡No, no, no! Oye, veras... ¡Es muy extraño! ¡Llevarte una diosa contigo debe estar prohibido! Es ilegal, ¿no? ¡Dime que es ilegal! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!- Decía Aqua golpeando una especie de pared invisible mientras se elevaba como Issei hacia un portal.

\- Que tengas buen viaje Aqua. Si derrotas al Rey Demonio, iremos a buscarte.

Issei no podía estar más feliz por la ironía del asunto. Pese a que no la necesitaba ni en lo más mínimo. Ella mencionó unos poderes curativos entre su griterío. Quizás le sean útiles en el futuro.

\- ¡Adelante, héroe! Rezare para que tú seas el héroe entre héroes que derrote al Rey demonio!, Consíguelo, y los dioses te recompensaremos cumpliendo cualquier deseo que tengas.

-(Podré volver con las chicas!)- Ahora la determinación de Issei había recibido un incentivo para lograr su cometido. Pero... les daría un pequeño castigo a los dioses de aquí por habérselo llevado.

\- Esa era mi línea- Dijo Aqua.

-¡Adelante! ¡Emprendan el viaje!

 **FAP**

Para el asombro de ambas Issei había dejado de ascender. En su espalda se extendían en toda su grandeza dos alas de color carmesí. La Boosted Gear en el brazo de Issei con la gema brillando intensamente.

\- Señorita ángel...- Comenzó Issei sacando de su asombro a la eludida. El pudo notar que ella era más lista que su nueva compañera.-... Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei,el actual Sekiryuutei.

El ángel se cubrió su boca debido al asombro. Aqua no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Acepto ayudarles a cambio de que me devuelvan a mi mundo. Pero déjeme darle un consejo...- El resto de la ángel se iluminó cuando acepto ayudarlos- Cuídese, pues cuando se enteren que desaparecí El Gran Rojo y Ophis Ouroboros vendrán buscando respuestas.

El rostro del ángel se había puesto azul por el susto. Sus dioses no podían ni encargarse de un Rey Demonio. Ahora tenían dos Dioses de la más alta categoría enojados. Dos dioses Dragones que vendrán a buscar respuestas sobre su campeón desaparecido.

-¡Espera Héroe!

-¡Nos vemos!

Issei desactivo su Sacread Gear y comenzó a aletear para acercarse al portal.

-¡A una nueva aventura!-Grito Issei emocionado.

-¡Esperaaaaaaaa!- Gritaba la ángel con cómicas lágrimas en los ojos.

Eso fue lo último que vio Issei antes de atravesar el portal.

* * *

 **Devil: Y ESO ES TODO.**

 **Como vieron este Issei será un poco diferente pero en el buen sentido.**

 **UNA COSA MASSSSSS**

 **Con relación a los del Harem habrá dos chicas de otros animes y para aquellos que quieran saber…**

 **-Es una chica peliblanca pero lo principal es que es LOLI… y es una SUCUBO.**

 **-En una chica rubia, que viste de MAID y lo principal es una DRAGÓN y su nombre empieza con T.**

 **Si ya sabes quienes son bien por ti.**

 **Si no solo espera.**

 **Dejen sus teorías e ideas en los comentarios. Recuerden cada review es bienvenido. Aunque se agradece que sea escrito en un dialecto para humanos. Recuerden que no podemos leer mentes… por ahora.**

 **Zero: Ya se quienes son pero… ¿Es enserio?**

 **Devil: Sip.**

 **Azrael: Por eso el es el Admin.**

 **Devil: SIN MAS SE DESPIDE THEDEVILZERO**

 **Zero: DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **Azrael: SI TE GUSTO SUSCRIBETE.**

 **BYE  
**


	2. La aventura comienza

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos mi querida audiencia, pido disculpas para aquellos que estaban esperando la actualización antes. Es que estamos en exámenes, además de que tengo otras actualizaciones que hacer.**

 **Pero qué más da, vamos a las Reviews.**

 **: Gracias, tal vez no ponga eso aunque sería divertido, la verdad tengo otra cosa planeado.**

 **tomfe59: Eh... gracias. Si, Kazuma estará y como dices el grupo de Issei tal vez aparezcan más adelante. Y no masacrare a ningún personaje ni nada, salvo previa consulta.**

 **Antifanboy: Cómo ya te dije, no tocaré a las chicas de Kazuma, la loli succubo no es la que se escapó es otra. Y sobre el cruce de mundos... es que casi todas mis historias son en el mundo de DxD. Y tranquilo, sé que me vigilas.**

 **RJRP: Lo estará hermano. Te bendigo con una dosis más de mis locuras. Disfrútalo.**

 **Warlus999: Ya lo tengo wey XD**

 **Nechroz: Disculpas es Triania. Es la habilidad de Issei de transformar su armadura en base a su promoción.**

 **Primordialdragon: Para el futuro podría ser. Kazuma si estará, ya se me ocurren unas bromas para ello. Y de nada.**

 **alexsennin9999: Gracias**

 **YasuoKashida: Valla gracias. Creo que está bien estar por lo menos en el top 10.**

 **Bueno, esas fueron todas la Reviews que contestare. Quiero agradecer el apoyo de todos los lectores, pido disculpas si no conteste alguna, pero siempre las leo.**

 **Zero: Sin mas... AL CAPÍTULO**

 **Devil: Donde estabas?**

 **Zero: La verdad ni yo lo se...**

* * *

Cuando Issei abrió nuevamente los ojos se encontró que estaba en una especie de pueblo medieval, con un arroyo que cruzaba en medio de este y con mucha gente feliz. El ambiente era bastante colorido, la gente se pasaba sin preocuparse, además de los aventureros. El estaba vestido con sus ropas de la academia.

-Valla...-Dijo el castaño.- Es realmente otro mundo, la verdad estaba dudando de los poderes de estos dioses.

Al lado de Issei se encontraba Aqua la cual pareciera que estaba en un estado de negación.

-¿Que debería hacer primero?...- En eso miro a Aqua la cual parecía que estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos, el castaño lo nota y pone un plan de acción - Dañarás mi reputación si creen que soy amigo de una loca, así que me alejare lentamente...

En eso Aqua lo agarra de su camisa y comienza a zarandearlo mientras llora.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Ya entendí!... -Ella se calmo un poco y lo soltó-Si tanto lo odias sólo vete a tu casa, templo o lo que sea, puedo encargarme yo solo.- Dijo acomodándose la ropa.

-¡¿Que estás diciendo?!... El problema es que no puedo regresar... ¿Qué haré? ¿Que se supone que haga?- Dijo la diosa empezando a llorar.

-En primera deja de llorar, eso nunca ayuda- Ella pareció calmarse un momento- Si esto es como un RPG, tenemos que ir a un gremio, es básico.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan confiable? Se supone que eres un pervertido.

-Tal vez, pero soy más de lo que puedes ver a simple vista... ¡Bien!Vamos Aqua!

\- ¡Oye!... Sabes deberías llamarme sólo Aqua, en lugar de diosa, solo para asegurar.

-Tranquila, nunca te llamaría diosa - Dijo el castaño.

Para ella fue un golpe fuerte a su orgullo.

\- Ah, sí. Si eres una "diosa", debes saber dónde está el gremio.- Dijo él mientras hacia las comillas con sus dedos. Ella se ofendió pero lo dejo pasar.

-Soy una diosa, no conozco esos detalles sin importancia.

-(Es una inútil...)

* * *

Así Issei y Aqua se dedicaron a buscar indicaciones. Luego de unos minutos lograron llegar al gremio de aventureros, un edificio de buen tamaño, no tan grande como las mansiones del inframundo pero más grande que las casas normales.

-Que miedo...-Dijo Aqua

Luego de eso entraron. El lugar tenía un tablón de solicitudes, también parecía una especie de restaurante, había unas estatuas de piedra en algunos lugares, un mostrador y el esqueleto de un dragón colgando del techo, el ambiente era bastante animado, la gente comía y bebía y las camareras se encargaban de llevarles la comida.

\- ¡Oye!... es una cara nueva- Lo dijo un hombre musculoso de piel bronceada, con unas hombreras y protectores en los antebrazos. Nuevamente Aqua se asusto.- ¿Y por qué demonios visten tan extraño?

-A decir verdad, somos de una tierra remota y acabamos de llegar a la ciudad- Dijo Issei acercándose, antes de que Aqua que pudiera hablar.- Quiero enfrentarme al ejército del Rey Demonio como aventurero.

-Conque un temerario ¿eh?... ¡Bienvenido a las puertas del infierno!. Puedes registrarte en el mostrador.- Dijo apuntando al mismo.

-Gracias.- Posteriormente el castaño y la diosa avanzaron al mostrador.

\- Oye, ¿Cómo inventaste esa historia con tanta gracia?-Dijo Aqua.

\- ¿Quién dice que es inventada?, vengo de una tierra lejana y busco derrotar al rey demonio para poder volver, nada más ni masa menos. Hoy nos inscribimos en el gremio y buscamos un lugar para dormir.

\- E-entiendo, no se mucho de video juegos pero estos mundos deben tener sus reglas- Dijo asintiendo.

-Tal y como dices, pero más que nada es sentido común, vamos.

-Me pareces muy competente. ¿Cómo si eres un pervertido?

\- La gente solo nota los aspectos negativos de la gente, muchos me subestimaron por ello.- Dijo recordando enfrentamientos como los de Raiser, Kokabiel o Vali.

\- Lo dices como si hubieras peleado grandes batallas.- Dijo algo extrañada.

\- No tienes ni idea.- Dijo en voz baja para que ella no pudiera escucharlo.

-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- Dijo la recepcionista, la cual era una mujer de pelo rubio vestida con un uniforme blanco que dejaba ver mucho escote.

\- Queremos ser aventureros.-Dijo Issei.

\- Ya veo. Solo tendrán que pagar la cuota de inscripción.-Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Está bien...- Pero en eso se dio cuenta de un detalle-¿Eh?¿Cuota de inscripción?- Este miro a Aqua- ¿Tienes dinero?

Ella negó con la cabeza

\- Me trajiste aquí sin aviso, ¿Que esperabas?

\- (Es una inútil...)

* * *

Issei a Aqua estaban sentados en una parte oscura del gremio en una mesa apartada, en eso llega una camarera.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Pregunto amablemente

-A-aun no decidimos que comer...- Dijo Issei.

-Tómense su tiempo.-Dijo mientras se iba.

\- Tu competencia duro poco... ¡Bien ahora me toca a mí!- Así la diosa se levantó a hablar con un viejo.

Issei no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía la supuesta diosa, estaba hablando con su compañero.

-(Oye Ddraig, ¿si es un mundo de video juegos tendría que haber Dungeons también?)

- **[Es muy posible, es mas es muy probable que incluso haya dragones y con ello sus guaridas]**

-(Además tenemos a Ascalon con nosotros... aunque no me gustaría matar a otro dragón)

 **-[Es posible que si lo venzas no haga falta matarlos, la jerarquía de dragones es conocida por todos y cada uno de los dragones, ya sea en nuestro mundo o en otro]**

-(Tal vez podamos convencerlo de que se coma a Aqua...)

La aludida saco a Issei de sus pensamientos cuando volvió de la otra mesa con una mirada perdida en la cara, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Funcionó aunque no creyó que era una diosa... Por cierto Eris es de una categoría inferior a la mía. Aunque cree en mi subordinada se compadeció de mí y medio el dinero de todas formas...

\- (Me da lástima) - Pensó el castaño con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Lego de eso ambos se fueron al mostrador para registrarse como aventureros.

-Venimos a inscribirnos.- Dijo Issei algo nervioso con una deprimida Aqua a su lado.

-B-bien...- Dijo la encargada, la cual estaba limpiando su puesto.

Luego de ese incómodo momento ella saco una especie de bola de cristal con un soporte de metal.

-Ahora, permítanme explicarles. Los aventureros tienen ocupaciones diferentes. Y estas son sus tarjetas de registro. Mantienen un registro de cuantos monstruos han eliminado. Cuando suban de nivel obtendrás puntos para aprender habilidades, así que esfuércense para subir de nivel.- Dijo la encargada.- Ahora pongan sus manos aquí por favor.

-Las damas primero.- Dijo Issei. A lo cual Aqua accedió y colocó su mano en el cristal.

-Esto dirá cómo están distribuidos sus habilidades, pueden usarlos como referencia para elegir su vocación.

La encargada tomó la tarjeta de Aqua y se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

-Esto es increíble, tu inteligencia esta debajo del promedio, tu suerte no podría ser peor, además de eso todos tus atributos son muy altos, podrías empezar con casi cualquier vocación avanzada, salvo mago por que requiere inteligencia.- Todos estos comentarios llamaron la atención de muchos de los que allí se encontraban.

-¿Significa que soy genial?- Dijo ella algo feliz.

-"Genial" se queda corto, puedes elegir casi cualquier ocupación.- Volvió a decir la encargada.

-Ya veo, como no existe la clase "Diosa" elegiré Arcisprente y curare a mis aliados.

-Tendrás hechizos de apoyo, además podrás estar en la línea delantera sin problemas... Ahora es su turno.-Dijo nuevamente la encargada refiriéndose a Issei.

-Hai.-Issei colocó su mano sobre la bola de cristal.- (Me pregunto qué tal saldré, ella es una inútil pero aun así una diosa).

El cristal comenzó a brillar intensamente.

-OHHHHH

\- ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo algo asustado el castaño por el repentino grito.

-¡Esto es imposible! ¡¿Eres siquiera humano?!- La encargada parecía sumamente asombrada.

-¿Por qué?

-Todos tus atributos son altísimos, nunca hubo procedentes de algo asi, podrías elegir cualquier vocación, sin ningún tipo de restricción es increíble... ¿Eh?

El cristal comenzó a escribir una última vez en la ranura de ocupación antes de apagarse finalmente.

-Debe de ser una broma...- Decía completamente incrédula.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Según esto tu vocación es un... Caballero Draconido.

-¿Caballero Draconido?-Dijo extrañado.

-Veras, hay personas que si cuentan con los requisitos necesarios pueden acceder a una vocación combinada. Por ejemplo un aventurero combinado con un mago sería un caballero mágico... pero tú caso…

-Dilo de una vez.- Dijo bastante interesado.

-Es un caso que solo se ha repetido 3 veces antes, pero el ultimo fue hace unos 50 años. Los Caballeros Draconidos son una vocación extremadamente rara, más que esa casi unica, solo pueden acceder a ella aquellos que cuenten con un increíble poder, enormes reservas mágicas y una profunda conexión con los dragones.

Mientras Issei más lo pensaba más tenía sentido, tal vez Ddraig le había echado una mano.

\- Entonces seré uno.

Después de eso el gremio entero entró en fusta por los nuevos miembros. Las tropas sonaron y todos los empleados del gremio vinieron a darles la bienvenida.

\- Sin más preámbulos, te damos la bienvenida al gremio, Aqua e Issei...¡Todo el personal espera oír de tus futuras proezas.- Dijo la engarzada antes de dar una reverencia.

Los demás miembros del gremio comenzaron a vitorear y decían cosas como...

-Que empiece como Arcisprente es increíble.

-¿Un Caballero Draconido? Si es real debe ser sumamente fuerte.

Aqua estaba más que feliz por recibir todos esos halagos.

-¡Nuestra vida como aventureros comienza hoy, Issei!- Dijo la diosa bastante emocionada.

-Creí que odiabas la idea- Dijo el castaño.

-¿De verdad?-Ella fingió que no entendía.

Issei sólo pudo suspirar por su actitud. Pero pasando su vista por los miembros del gremio y al final en una estatua pensó.

\- (Tal vez no sea tan malo...)

* * *

Así Issei y Aqua comenzaron a trabajar como albañiles...

El primer dia.

Issei se encontraba picando las piedras con un pico, más que eso estaba rompiéndolas, mientras que Aqua se encontraba sirviendo agua a los demás trabajadores.

Por la tarde el castaño estaba levantando en una bolsa muchos pedazos de piedra el solo para llevarlos a la parte superior de la muralla. Mientras que a la diosa no se la veía por ningún lado.

Por la noche nuestros héroes durmieron en un establo, Issei se giro un momento para acomodarse pero al hacerlo su cara se acercó peligrosamente al excremento de caballo.

El segundo día

Aqua se encontraba aplicando un preparado a una pared de ladrillos, pero no había señales del castaño.

Por la noche ellos se encontraron justo antes de ingresar a los baños.

Luego fueron a comer al gremio, con pollo, queso y vegetales.

A la hora de dormir Aqua colocó una manta sobre el heno para dormir mejor. Pero el castaño no estaba tampoco.

Al tercer día.

Aqua se encontraba construyendo una nueva pared, aun sin señales de issei.

Nuevamente se encontraron justo antes del baño. Luego fueron a comer al gremio, cuando estaban comiendo fueron abordados por los hombres de la construcción y un grupo de aventureros. Luego todos bebieron y comieron juntos...

Más tarde Aqua salió a vaciar su estomago.

Nuevamente ella fue a los establos a dormir.

Este proceso se repitió varios dias, no fue hasta el séptimo día que Aqua se dio cuenta de algo.

-Un momento... ¡¿Donde está Issei?!

* * *

Si se preguntan donde había estado nuestro castaño, estos días el había estado haciendo misiones de casería durante el día y luego de eso había ido a dormir a una posada con una cama caliente. Es más ahora mismo estaba a unos kilómetros de la ciudad eliminado a un grupo de goblins como parte de su misión.

Estaba en su Balance Breaker y la verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

-Yo tenía 7 goblins (bis), uno se quemo los pies ya no más me quedan 6.

 **[Dragón Shoot]**

 **RAAG**

Issei había disparado contra un goblin eliminándolo al instante.

-De los 6 que me quedaban (bis), uno se murió de un brinco ya no más me quedan 5.

Issei había dado un salto y había destrozado el torso de uno.

La canción siguió y siguió mientras en castaño los eliminaba de modo sumamente concorde a la canción.

-De los 2 que me quedaban (bis), uno se murió de ayuno ya no mas que queda uno.

 **[Blade]**

Issei luego le corto la garganta a otro goblin hasta que solo quedó uno.

-De ese 1 que quedaba (bis), se murió en una llamarada y ya no me queda nada.

 **RAAAAAHHHH**

Issei había lanzado una bocanada de fuego de su boca y había eliminado al último. Completando así su trabajo.

-Ddraig, ¿Cómo cuanto tenemos ganado?

 **\- [Tenemos como 125.000 guardado y con este son 50.000 mas, para unos pocos días y que lo has hecho sólo no está nada mal.]**

\- Si

Issei desactivo su Balance Breaker y demostró su nuevo conjunto de ropa. Ahora llevaba una gabardina de color marrón con un coste en la parte trasera, la cual parecía de escamas, unas hombreras de color rojo muy parecidas a la de su armadura, solo que el de la derecha era más pequeño, en el de la izquierda tenía el emblema de Sekiryuutei, llevaba también una camisa normal y botas negras, además de llevar a Ascalon en la espalda en una funda de color rojo que tenía una semejanza de la Bossted Gear.

Issei se había comprado un juego de ropa nuevo, según él se veía bien, simple quiso usar una gabardina.

-Me pregunto como estarán las chicas...-Dijo mientras elevaba su mirada al cielo-Bueno, es hora de irse.

Issei desplegó sus alas y comenzó a volar nuevamente hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la ciudad, estaba comenzando a atardecer. Una vez que retiro su paga del gremio fue directa a los baños. Justo en la entrada de estos se encontraba una enojada Aqua.

\- ¿Dónde has estado los últimos días?- Dijo cruzada de brazos.

-He estado haciendo misiones de cacería.-Dijo simplemente el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué no me llevaste?- Dijo ella como traicionada.

-Es que parecías tan feliz trabajando como obrera y durmiendo en el establo que no quería molestarte con esto.- Dijo Issei actuando como víctima, lo cual solo le vio el señor fruncido de la diosa.

-Mañana tomaremos una misión de cacería JUNTOS.- Dijo apuntando directamente a issei con una expresión muy molesta.

-Hai, hai.- Dijo restándole impotencia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Issei y Aqua estaban ta despiertos y desayunados. La peliceleste escogió una misión de eliminar a 5 sapos gigantes, nada muy complicado, solo estaban ultimando detalles antes de salir.

De repente las puertas se abrieron y una voz dijo...

\- Disculpa ¿Este es el gremio de aventureros?

Esa voz llamó la atención del castaño, este cuando miro en dirección a la puerta se lleno de completo asombro.

\- ¿Kazuma?-Dijo Issei.

El aludido miro en su dirección.

-¿Issei?-Le contesto Kazuma.

-¡Kazuma!-Dijo al confirmar la identidad del otro.

\- ¡Issei!-Dijo de igual manera

Así ambos corrieron para el encuentro con el otro, se dieron un fuerte abrazo un unas palmadas en la espalda, como si fueran viejos amigos, unos segundos después se separaron.

\- No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Kazuma

-No, tú qué haces aquí, lo último que supe fue que te encerraste en tu habitación.- Le contesto issei

-Disculpa...- Aqua había sido ignorada totalmente por su compañero por esta nueva persona y eso no le agradaba mucho, pero mas que nada curiosidad- ¿Se conocen?

\- ¿Estas bromeando?- Dijo Issei, el cual paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Kazuma.- Es mi primo.

Eso es algo que nadie se esperaba.

* * *

 **Devil: Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento.**

 **Como ven Kazuma llegó y no sólo eso, sino es el primo de issei.**

 **Por si alguien pregunta su relación es como de esos primos que cuando llegan te alegran en la reunión familiar.**

 **También como pudieron ver unos aspectos de la personalidad de issei.**

 **La vocación que le di la hice con ayuda de unos amigos con los cuales chateo.**

 **Pido disculpas si no pongo nombre pero tengo que correr.**

 **Y ya saben si te gustó no dudes en dejar Review que simple es bien recibida.**

 **Si tienes una duda manda un PM y no tardaré en responder.**

 **Se despide su amigo Devil fe TheDevilZero.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **BYE**


	3. El dúo dinámico

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mí querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles otro cap de este alucinante fic.**

 **Quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero tuve problemas con todo lo relacionado con DxD. Pero como sea vamos a las reviews.**

 **Incursio123: Pos en el Kazuma**

 **Nechoz: Mas o menos, la verdad es solo un recurso que utilizare.**

 **Primordialdragon: Eso saldrá en los próximos caps.**

 **Antifanboy: Si…. Emmmmm… ok.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Gracias.**

 **: aquí esta**

 **Zalalalo: Pues no, solo me vi el anime. Y Megumin en lo de Kazuma para que todos sean felices.**

 **Gadihan: Ya lo sabras.**

 **Warlus999: Aquí está un nuevo cap viejo.**

 **Anti bashing: Thanks, man.**

 **DarkTemplar28: Te recomiendo el anime, pues no he leído las novelas. Lo de Issei solo PARECE maduro, es un casi idiota… osea para usos de comedia. Espero que te mejores pronto de tu problema.**

 **Alain-AvP: Gracias.**

 **Guest: Tu pregunta me llamo la atención. Realmente no hace falta darle chicas, es solo un recurso que usare para la comedia.**

 **TRYNDAMER95: Grax**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos por tomarse las molestias en dejar un review para este fic. Pido disculpas si me tarde mucho pero tuve problemas…**

 **Les recomiendo que pasen por mi otro fic de… Un Prototipo entre Heroes… en un cross de Boku no Hero y Prototype, búsquenla en mi pagina.**

 **Lo próximo que actualizare será Devilman DxD y luego Viernes 13.**

 **Sin más... al cap.**

* * *

Es bastante interesante las vueltas que puede dar la vida, uno puede estar simplemente sentado y de repente puede comenzar a llover. O mejor vamos a un ejemplo más simple. En que estabas durmiendo con tus chicas y luego eres asfixiado por una de ellas y así te aventuras a un nuevo mundo con el objetivo de enfrentarte a un Rey Demonio junto a una diosa inútil y tu primo.

Se preguntarán cómo llegamos a esto. Y aún más, ¿Que paso con Rías y las demás? Eso lo averiguaremos justo ahora.

Casa de Issei pocas horas luego de su defunción.

\- Hmmm, Ise...- Dijo Rías acurrucada junto al castaño.

\- Issei-san/kun/sempai/sama- Era lo que decían las distintas chicas que compartían cama con el chico de pelo castaño.

-Ise-san... estas un poco tieso…- Dijo Asia.

\- Y un poco frío-nya...-Dijo Kuroka.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Akeno al ver que Issei tenía activada la Boosted Gear. Pero noto que su piel estaba muy pálida, demasiado como para ser saludable.

-Oye, Issei estas…- Ella ahogo un grito al ver en el estado en el que estaba el castaño.

Las demás vieron preocupadas la reacción de la pelinegra hasta que supieron de la razón de su reacción.

Issei estaba muy pálido, pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara, como si se hubiera ido en paz. Tan metidas estaban en eso que no notaron el hecho de que la Boosted Gear seguía con él.

Pero su atención fue levemente desviada cuando de una brecha apareció la loli suprema, Ophis.

Esta sin importarle el estado de las chicas se acercó al cuerpo y comenzó a inspeccionar cada pulgada del mismo, reviso la Sacread Gear e incluso fue tan lejos como para revisar debajo de su ropa interior.

\- No hay duda se lo llevaron... es como dijiste... Red.

\- Te lo dije.- Dijo una voz.

De otra brecha apareció un tipo pelirrojo oscuro y de ojos negros. Vestido con una gabardina roja y pantalones negros.

 **(Devil: Imagínense a Dante pero con el pelo rojo como las escamas del Gran Rojo)**

\- Lo peor es que fue en nuestras narices.

\- ¿De qué están hablando?¿No ven que Issei está...- Dijo Xenovia pero no quería decirlo…

\- No te atrevas a terminar esa frase porque no lo está- Dijo seriamente la Loli dragona.

-Quieres decir...- Dijeron esperanzadas.

\- Bueno, más o menos, su cuerpo es de aquí está muerto, pero Issei está vivo.- Dijo Ophis.

\- Es como la vez del veneno de Samael

\- Algo así, solo que nosotros no tenemos su alma.- Dijo Red.

\- Y las que lo mataron fueron... Ustedes- Dijo Ophis apuntando a Rias, Akeno, Rosswise y Kuroka.

\- ¡¿Eh?!- Dijeron las aludidas.

\- No soy forense, pero mi hermanito... murió asfixiado por pechos.- Dijo Red refiriéndose a Issei, pues si tenía su misma sangre eran familia… de algún modo.

\- ¿C-como?- Preguntaron.

\- Según mi hipótesis... Ustedes lo abrazaron en la zona de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo... y así le cortaron cada vía de oxígeno disponible.- Dijo Red examinando el cuerpo.

\- Pero lo interesante fue que su alma en lugar de ir con nosotros, sus encargados, esta fue interceptada por una tercera entidad y llevada lejos.- Dijo Ophis.

\- Entonces solo tenemos que encontrarlos.- Dijo Rías.

\- Y solo hay un grupo de dioses tan inútiles y desesperados como para robarles un campeón a otros dioses.- Dijo Red teniendo una idea.

\- Esperen aquí, solo nosotros podemos movernos con la autoridad suficiente para traer a Issei.

Así Red y Ophis abrieron una brecha y así desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

Lugar del trono a pocas horas de que Issei iniciará su aventura.

Podemos ver a la misma ángel que había mandado a Issei a su mondo hace pocas horas. Ella estaba caminando de un lado para otro pensando que podría hacer.

Había prácticamente secuestrado a un héroe de guerra, el campeón de dos de los dioses más temidos y poderosos. Y lo había obligado a que se ocupe de su problema. Y es muy probable que ellos ya hayan sentido que desapareció. Pero pudo ser cualquiera.

\- Tal vez si finjo demencia me dejen en paz...- Dijo ella al aire, esperaba que eso bastara para salir ilesa de esta.

\- ¿Disculpa?- Dijo la voz de un hombre. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que olvido que tenía trabajo que hacer.

\- Oh, Bienvenido mor- Ella se quedo de piedra y con las palabras en la boca al reconocer quienes habían venido buscando respuestas.

\- ¿"Tal vez si finjo demencia me dejen en paz"?... palomita, hay demasiadas cosas que están mal en esa oración.- Dijo Red con una sonrisa.

\- Jejeje- La ángel estaba prácticamente sudando balas de calibre 38.

\- Dime... ¿Donde está nuestro campeón? Te advierto que si nos das la respuesta equivocada, pues... no me hago responsable de lo que haga ella- Dijo Red apuntando a Ophis.

-Si...- Ella estaba golpeado su puño contra su palma para demostrar que era enserio. Puede en otras circunstancias hubiera sido tierno, pero ahora era terrorífico.

\- Jejeje...- La ángel tenía mucho miedo-(Estoy muerta...)

 **3 Doritos después...**

-Sabes... a final de cuentas Issei acepto sólo la propuesta, no tenias que ser tan dura con ella.- Dijo Red.

\- Se lo merece.- Dijo Ophis.

Red estaba mirando al pobre ángel la cual estaba llorando detrás del trono mientras abrazaba sus piernas, estaba traumatizada la pobre.

\- Lo siento... lo siento...- Repetía esta una y otra vez, entre lágrimas y mocos. Si, una imagen lamentablemente.

\- Pero parece que no podemos hacer nada.- Dijo Red.

\- No creo que tarde mucho.- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Cierto, el no tardará en volver con las chicas. Después de todo no hay nadie con quien se lleve mejor.

Así ambos dragones desaparecieron por una brecha. Justo antes de que una persona de casi la misma edad de Issei y con el pelo castaño apareciera sentado en una la otra silla.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo Kazuma.

* * *

Issei había pedido algo para comer para él y su primo.

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí... Así que moriste.- Dijo el castaño con espada.

\- Si, pero no es como si hubiera querido alguna vez volver. Para ser sincero no dude en aceptar esta oferta... ¿Pero y tú? Por lo que sabía vivías bien.- Le respondió Kazuma.

\- Se podría decir que me secuestraron. Nada que no me haya pasado antes.

\- Recuerdo que hiciste algo así por mi cumpleaños.- Dijo Kazuma. Su primo le planeo llevarlo al parque de diversiones, pero Kazuma no quería asique lo sacaron a la fuerza.

\- Que tiempos...

\- Disculpa, si estás aquí que poder o arma elegiste.- Pregunto Aqua.

\- Oh, elegí una llamada "Suerte del hombre muerto"

\- Esa no la vi en la lista de antes. ¿Sabes algo de eso?- Pregunto Issei a la peliceleste.

\- No, no había nada parecido en mi lista. ¿Qué hace?

\- Creo que sería más fácil mostrarles.- Dijo Kazuma para levantarse y pararse a uno 6 metros de donde ellos estaban sentados. -Creo que eso bastará. Lánzame el tarro.

\- ¿Seguro?- Pregunto Issei con el tarro en mano.

\- Si- Dijo bastante seguro Kazuma.

\- Está bien...

Aun así lanzó el tarro con todo, este apunto a la cabeza, probablemente le dejaría un chichón. Pero increíblemente una pata de pollo frita del almuerzo de otro aventurero intercepto el tarro antes de que toque a Kazuma.

 **PIOOOO**

Pero el tarro había salido volando y le dio a un pájaro que estaba en la ventana, probablemente causándole un traumatismo craneal y una luxación de ala... o simplemente lo mato.

Mientras que la pata de pollo frito golpeó la cabeza de una chica rubia con armadura naranja. Ella en lugar de enojarse quería que le lancen otras cosas más.

\- La suerte del hombre muerto.- Dijo Kazuma

\- Básicamente tienes tanta suerte que eres intocable... Cool.

\- Pero tiene un margen de falla, algo así como el 4% de probabilidad que falle.- Dijo el otro castaño.

 **\- [Te apuesto a que le fallara en un momento crucial y morirá]**

\- (Iba a decirte lo mismo)- Pensó curiosamente Issei.- Con esto listo, creo que lo mejor sería inscribirte en el gremio y ver que vocaciones puedes usar.

\- ¿Vocaciones? ¿Algo así como en LoL?- Pregunto el que estaba vestido con un traje verde.

\- Hmmm... Algo así.

\- ¿Tendrán Asesino o Jungler?

-Pues lo más parecido a esos es la vocación de ladrón... ¿Te interesa?

\- Vamos a probarla.

\- ¿Que eso de Asesino o Jungler?- Pregunto Aqua bastante confundida por los términos.

\- Son los tipos de campeones en un juego, son los favoritos de Kazuma.- Le respondió Issei

\- ¿Por qué?- Ella realmente no sabía nada de eso.

\- Es divertido gankear a niños rata y escuchar como lloran por las líneas.- Respondió Kazuma con una sonrisa.

\- Normalmente soy el encargado de ir por las líneas y Kazuma en la jungla cercana. Así cualquier problema nos ayudamos.- Dijo el otro castaño para complementar lo dicho por su primo.

Una vez en el área del mostrador inscribieron a Kazuma al gremio. Esta vez tenían dinero. Perdón, Issei tenía dinero, Aqua probablemente ya se lo gasto todo.

Cabe decir que gracias a la habilidad de Kazuma su suerte era prácticamente ridícula. Era...

+SSS

Si, era impensable. Por los demás atributos estaban dentro de los estándares normales, salvo por su inteligencia, la cual era un poco más alta que el promedio, el desempeñaría un papel de planificación sumamente importante en las misiones.

* * *

Unos momentos después...

Podemos ver al trío de aventureros en medio de una colina, mientras planean el mejor curso de acción para luchar contra los sapos.

Como Kazuma no tenía un arma, Issei fácilmente le compro una espada corta. El castaño dragón se sentía un poco mal por tener una súper arma, tenía que buscarle a su primo un arma que se adapte a la situación, ágil, no muy pesada y letal.

En ese momento se le prendió la lamparita, sería difícil encontrar los materiales, pero valdría la pena, después de todo aún le debía un regalo de cumpleaños a Kazuma.

\- Bien, el plan es simple, Aqua lo distrae y nosotros lo atacamos.- Dijo Kazuma graficando el plan en el suelo con unas líneas unas X y O.

\- Me parece bien.- Secundo el castaño mayor.

\- ¡¿De qué están hablando?! ¡¿Van a usarme como carnada?!- Dijo nuevamente histérica Aqua.

Ambos castaños sólo asintieron.

\- ¡Dejense de bromas! ¡No hay forma de que yo-¡

 **CROAC**

 **FLUSH**

-Ahhhhhh- Gritaba Aqua al verse atrapada por la lengua de la rana y siendo llevada hacia su boca.

Mientras los castaños miraban esto con una sonrisa.

\- Desde un principio sabias que las ranas irían primero por Aqua por ser las más escandalosa y brillante ¿No?- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa cómplice.

\- ¿Yo?... Que va. Soy incapaz de algo así.

\- Je, maldito genio- Dijo el portador de Ascalon para extender su puño a su primo el cual devolvió el gesto.

-Ahhhhhh!

\- Ah, sí, hay que salvarla.

Así ambos se levantaron y fueron a matar a la rana, por suerte está no se movía así que la pudieron acabar fácilmente.

Por su parte el dúo de castaños estaba considerando la idea de dejar las cosas hasta aquí, pues su carnada… quiero decir Aqua estaba cubierta de baba y parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Ya mañana verían solos para rematar los sapos.

\- Buahhhh... ¡Gracias, Kazuma, Issei!

\- ¿Por qué no lo dejamos hasta aquí? Volvemos mañana con mejor equipo.- Dijo uno de ellos.

\- Estoy completamente sucia. ¡Si los fieles de Axis me vieran perderían toda su devoción! Si se sabe que huí de simples sapos. ¿Qué será de la reputación de la bella Aqua-sama?

Por su parte ambos castaños le daban una mirada con elementos mixtos, ya sea con incredulidad, pena y otros elementos varios. Issei había convivido con ella por no más de 10 días y sabía que ella era exactamente lo opuesto a una diosa. Kazuma por su parte había escuchado de su primo historias de sus peleas y algunas aventuras, pero por lo que sabía esta chica de enfrente era... pues... La palabra que quería usar no era pronunciable en lenguas humanas.

Antes de que pudieran desmeritar a la diosa esta ya estaba corriendo contra un sapo.

\- ¡Te mostraré el poder de los dioses! ¡Lamentarás el día en que te cruzaste conmigo y te opusiste a los dioses! ¡Te arrepentirás en las profundidades del infierno!... ¡God Blow!

\- Ohhh- Dijeron los castaños

\- ¡"God Blow" es un puñetazo letal que contiene la ira y pena de una diosa! ¡Si te golpea morirás!

\- Parece que no es tan inútil después de todo.- Dijo Kazuma.

 **PAM**

\- Nope!- Dijo Issei.

-Ahora que te miro bien los sapos son muy lindos.- Dijo Aqua al ver que su ataque no funciono y trataba de salvarse de ser comida.

 **ÑAM**

Ahora el sapo se estaba comiendo a Aqua. Mientras los castaños estaban teniendo una conversación.

\- Oye. Issei…

-¿Si?

\- ¿Y si dejamos a que se la coma?

\- Para serte sincero yo también tenía la misma idea... pero si lo hacemos perderemos nuestra carnada.

\- Es verdad.

\- Oye, Kazuma…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Son sapos o ranas?

-No estoy seguro de la diferencia... pero mejor vamos a salvarla... nuevamente.

\- Con algo de suerte el sapo morirá por una infección en el estómago por la diosa antes de que ataquemos.

Así ambos castaños eliminaron al sapo y se retiraron nuevamente al gremio pata finalizar su día.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN.**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora. Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero como saben tuve problemitas….**

 **En fin. Algunos de ustedes vieron que Issei quiere darle un regalo a su primo. Este es una oportunidad para ver sus opiniones y teorías.**

 **Para aclarar no es un arma mágica ni nada, solo es interesante… una pista… Bloodborne.**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora si les gusto dejen un Review.**

 **BYE**


	4. Normalidad

**Devil: Muy bunas a todos, mi querido púbico. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndole un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Antes que nada les cuento que tenemos página de Facebook, busquen "thedevilzero" pero el que dice escritor, es allí donde subiré las imágenes notas y otros elementos como avisos, ya que hay veces que no me dan las ganas de subir aquí.**

 **Si, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y realmente no tengo una excusa para disculparme.**

 **Así que simplemente vamos con el capítulo.**

* * *

Issei y Kazuma estaban sentados en la mesa del gremio de aventureros mientras que el segundo bebía un tarro de una cerveza espumante y el segundo tenía un libro muy grueso y viejo.

Resulta ser que el portador de Ddraig se había quedado con la gran duda que si en realidad eran sapos o ranas.

-En efecto, mi querido Kazuma.- Dijo Issei llamando la atención de su primo.- Son ranas.

Kazuma solo lo miro con una expresión neutra.

-Ya que tenían las extremidades algo más largas y estaban cubiertas de baba, haciendo su piel más lisa y húmeda, eran Ranas.- Dijo Issei levantando su vista del libro.- Ya que los Sapos tienen la piel más seca, rugosa y con extremidades más cortas.

-¿Enserio alquilaste ese libro solo para salir de esa duda?- Pregunto el castaño de verde en un claro tono de incredulidad, mezclado con algo de decepción.

-Oye, resolví la duda y mira.- El castaño le mostro el contenido del libro.- Incluso hay recetas.

-No tengo interés.- Kazuma vio el libro.- Oh, wow, trocitos de rana frita en salsa agridulce con arroz.

-Exactamente.- Dijo Issei.- Hay algunas cosas interesantes en este libro.

El libro en sí no solo contenía recetas era una especie de bestiario de este mundo, cosa bastante útil ya que podrían saber que obtener de los monstruos para sacar ganancias eso o se los comerían.

-Por cierto.- Pregunto el castaño con Ascalon.- ¿Dónde está la diosa inútil?

\- Esta en la parte del frente preguntando por un nuevo recluta

-Te apuesto a que será un bicho raro.- Dijo Issei leyendo el libro nuevamente en la sección de monstruos tipo femeninos.

-No voy a apostar eso.- Dijo Kazuma rápidamente.- Es casi como derrochar dinero.

El primo de este no contestó de manera inmediata ya que comenzó a leer una sección muy interesante sobre distintos materiales que pueden ser obtenidos para la mejora de armas y otras utilidades.

El portador de Ddraig ya llevaba aquí unos cuantos días más en este lugar y sabía perfectamente que Kazuma necesitaría una buena arma y subir sus estadísticas como mínimo ya que no siempre podría estar cerca y claro que su regalo era impresionante pero podía fallar.

-(Piensa cerebro.)- Se dijo Issei a si mismo.- (¿Que arma le vendría bien a mi primo?)

Para su suerte su compañero le dio una respuesta.

-[¿Qué tal un arma de video juego?]- Pregunto Ddraig.

-(No es mala idea).- Pensó considerando la idea del dragón, pero necesitaba algo que sea versátil, que cause mucho daño y nada de magia o ciencia complicada.

Una bombilla apareció en la cabeza de Issei al recordar ese ultimo juego que había jugado, uno donde no se podía bloquear, tenia armas de destreza y principalmente... efectivas.

Tendría que ver la forma de copiar el diseño para dárselo a un herrero, pensaría en eso mas tarde.

Pasando a la página siguiente del libro su respiración fue cortada de manera abrupta, tanto que llamo la atención de Kazuma.

-¿Primo?- Pregunto.

Issei cerró el libro rápidamente y lo dejo sobre la mesa saliendo del gremio tan rápido como pudo, llegando incluso a chocar contra algunas camareras u otros aventureros.

Kazuma vio esto con la ceja levantada pero se encogió de hombros el tendría sus razones, pero aún así se preguntaba que es lo que había visto en ese libro para poner esa expresión de asombro.

Por pura curiosidad el castaño tomo el libro y comenzó a hojearlo.

-¿Repollos?- Pregunto.

* * *

-¡¿Donde esta?!- Pregunto Issei fuertemente mientras levantaba de la camisa a un sujeto en medio de un callejón.

Este se notaba que era casi el doble de grande y tenía muchas cicatrices, pero se lo notaba en muy mal estado.

-Esta... esta...- Tan solo hablar le causaba un gran dolor.

-¡¿Donde?!- Pregunto el castaño.

El hombre simplemente levanto su mano como pudo a punto en una dirección, la cual el castaño miro con ojos serios para que luego brillasen en satisfacción, lo había encontrado.

Una marca de color rojo en una pared.

Issei soltó la camisa de hombre y este cayo al piso sin poder moverse siquiera, pero antes de poder respirar normalmente de nuevo sintió que algo pequeño cayó sobre su pecho.

Era una pequeña botella de cristal que contenía un líquido de color verde.

-Tómate eso.- Dijo Issei.- Te sacará de tu sufrimiento.

Luego de decir esas palabras el castaño se fue y se perdió de la vista entre los múltiples callejones de la ciudad, caminando entre paredes y el piso de piedra. Pudo escuchar como unos pasos estaban muy cerca suyo, al parecer lo habían encontrado.

Unas suaves risas se comenzaron a escuchar que resonaban entre las paredes, esto agudizo los oídos y vista de dragón del castaño estaban cerca.

Finalmente llego a la tan esperada puerta que lo conduciría a su objetivo, al abrirla se encontró con unas escaleras tenuemente iluminadas por las antorchas que colgaban en las paredes, sin dudarlo se adentró allí.

Se adentró con un paso lento y constante mientras descendía por la escalera de piedra, no estaba seguro de cuantos escalones había bajado hasta que...

-Bienvenido.- Dijo una joven Succubo escasamente vestida.

-Gracias.- Contestó el castaño con una sonrisa al ver algo relativamente familiar para el.- Fue algo complicado encontrar el lugar.

La succubo puso una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Si, es por eso que tuvimos que pintar la señal pero no se preocupe conseguimos un mejor lugar. - Así ella le suministró una tarjeta donde tenía un croquis donde pasaría a estar el local desde el próximo mes.

Probablemente se estén preguntando que es lo que esta pasando.

Pues lo que pasó fue que el castaño había encontrado a los Succubos en la sección del libro e indicando que se encontraban en la ciudad y de algunos de sus servicios, como esta situación lo tenía intrigado fue a investigar.

Por el camino pregunto a varias personas, pero solo Mike quien le había dicho donde estaban.

Mike es el nombre del aprendiz del herrero de la ciudad, este había recibido un pedido de un arma, claro fue un éxito y ayer por la noche salió a celebrar su primer trabajo exitoso. Lamentablemente se había pasado un poco de copas, lo que Issei le había dado era nada más una pócima contra la resaca como pago por decirle del lugar.

-Por aquí por favor.- Dijo ella guiándolo a la sala común.

Allí el castaño pudo ver como habían muchas personas que conocía, como el costurero, el panadero e incluso el lechero.

Dejando eso de lado, el joven fue guiado a una mesa con una hoja.

-¿Es su primera vez aqui?- Pregunto la joven Succubo.

-En realidad si.- Contesto.

Ella asintió antes de explicar en lo que consistía el servicio, básicamente el cliente especificaba el tipo de sueño, los elementos del mismo y las condiciones dadas suministrado por las empleadas que usaban sus poderes para poder cumplirlo, estas luego tomaban un poco de la vitalidad del cliente como pago.

A Issei se le escapó una lágrima.

Además de ser un servicio genial, esto podría también aplicarse de vuelta en casa.

-También contamos con un servicio exprés.- Dijo de pronto la Succubo.

Issei dejo de escribir y la miro interesado.

-¿Servicio exprés?- Pregunto

-Si.- Dijo ella.- Es un servicio como una siesta d horas donde recibe los mismos beneficios, en caso de que no quiera esperar a la noche.

Issei lo pensó durante unos segundos.

-Claro.- Respondió.

-Si ya terminó sus especificaciones, por favor sígame.

Así como dijo el castaño tomo su hoja en mano y la siguió a una habitación separada donde había un sofá como lo que habría en el consultorio de un psicólogo y al lado de este había una mesa pequeña con una bandeja con un frasco y agua.

-Por favor, relájese en lo que viene la encargada.- Dijo antes de retirarse.

-Gracias.

Por su parte, Issei hiso lo que le pidieron y se recostó en el sillón justo después de tomarse una pastilla que parecía ser un relajante muscular junto con el agua.

Se acomodo como pudo y dejo que Morfeo se lo lleve.

* * *

-¿Donde estoy?- Pregunto Issei viendo que estaba en un páramo de un ligero color rosa pero con mucha niebla.

También el hecho de que estaba en calzoncillos.

El castaño comenzó a caminar en un intento de encontrar a Ddraig, pero paso algo curioso.

Creek

-AHHHH.

Una trampilla apareció a los pies del joven haciendo que este caiga a un vacío completamente negro y algo frío.

-Uff

Tan repentinamente como cayó, el joven fue detenido o mejor dicho suspendido en al aire antes de que entre las sombras sea atado por unas tiras de cuero negro.

-Ok, esto se esta poniendo raro.- Dijo Issei.

-¿Ise?

El castaño abrió los ojos cuando escucho esa voz, su corazón se estrujo y un minuto después una corriente de imágenes lleno su mente.

A los pocos segundos más voces se hicieron presentes entre las sombras. Issei quería llorar de felicidad, estaba de vuelta.

-Chicas...

PLAF

El joven se quedo completamente helado cuando sintió una bofetada.

-¿Chicas?- Pregunto incrédulo.

De entre las sombras los rostros de las chicas aparecieron cada una con una expresión sexy, pero que a Iseei le estaba dando muy mala espina.

-¿Chicas?- Volvió a preguntar pero se le notaba algo de nerviosismo.

-Has sido un niño muy malo, Ise-kun, fufufu.- Dijo Akeno.

Issei sintió como las cadenas y cuero que lo suspendían en el aire fueron desprendidas de pronto, haciendo que caiga al piso sumamente frio al tacto.

Al girar su cabeza vio como cada una de las chicas ponía su pie en frente de el.

-Lámelos, Ise-kun.

Issei abrió sus ojos con mucha sorpresa e incluso sangre, rápidamente levantó como pudo su cabeza solo para ver una imagen que lo lleno de horror.

Estaban todas las chicas, tan hermosas como recordaba, pero había un problema fatal.

Ninguna tenia pecho.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Grito Issei aterrado.

Unos sonidos de pasos a sus espaldas hicieron girar al castaño, solo para gritar de nuevo cuando vio a Kiba con una berenjena.

* * *

-¡Ah!

Issei se levantó gritando y sudando frio, esta fue una experiencia extra corporal y cercana a la muerte. Nunca antes se había sentido tan aterrado, asqueado, intrigado y excitado.

-¿Quien...?

Entre respiraciones trato de buscar a la persona que le había hecho esto, un pequeño gemido llamó su atención cuando vio a una joven de pelo plateado vestida escasamente con tiras de cuero y unos cuernos.

-Tu... ¿hiciste eso?- Pregunto el castaño.

-Si...- Dijo la loli.- ¿Era lo que buscaba?

-¡No!- Grito rápidamente Issei.- Eso no fue lo que buscaba... eso fue una pesadilla.

Estas palabras pareciera que tuvieron un efecto devastador en la Succubo, ya que rápidamente sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos antes de romper en llanto.

-¡Me van a despedir!- Dijo entre llantos.

Pues era cierto, este ya había sido el accidente numero 8 en el mes por lo cual ya habían sido muy indulgentes con ella, nadie quería una succubo que no era capaz de hacer su trabajo.

Por su parte Issei estaba algo ajeno a esto, ya que estaba mirando la palma de su mano antes de levantar la manga de su gabardina para notar las marcas de cuero, donde había sido sujetado en el sueño.

Ante esto el joven quedo totalmente perplejo.

-(Ella hiso esto...).- Pensó.

En estos momentos no estaba el tonto común, si no el demonio de Clase Alta, tanto tiempo de pasar con Rias y otras personas le dieron la habilidad de reconocer el potencial cuando lo veía.

Y esta chica tenía mucho de ello.

Quizás de manera inconsciente, pero seguía allí.

Esta succubo tenía tal poder latente que podía volver reales los daños del sueño, claro fue cuando Issei pudo sentir la cachetada, pero eso no fue todo.

Bajando su cabeza vio como el Issei Jr estaba listo para el combate, se dio cuenta de que esta chica tenía la capacidad de excitarlo incluso sin sus preciados fetiches.

Ella aún tenia espacio para crecer, el se encargaría de eso.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?- Pregunto Issei de pronto.

Ella al escuchar esto dejo de llorar para que reduzca a un simple hipo, cuando estuvo en condiciones le respondió una palabra.

-Maria.- Dijo ella.

-Bien, María.- Dijo Issei antes de levantarse haciendo que se proyecte una sombra de Jr sobre la cara confundida de la loli.- ¿Buscas trabajo?

-¿Eh?

* * *

Kazuma estaba cansado.

Hace a penas unas horas había visto como una extraña niña se les había acercado en el gremio, poco después de que su primo desapareciera, y que esta había lanzado una explosión.

En estos momentos el castaño estaba llevando a la Loli Explosiva mientras que Aqua caminaba cerca de él, todos cubiertos por moco de Rana gigante.

Lo peor de todo, es que su primo no había aparecido durante todo ese tiempo y estaba preocupándose.

No la preocupación de que algo malo pasara, si no la preocupación y enojo de saber que posiblemente lo estaba pasando bien mientras el estaba así.

-¿Entonces me aceptas en su grupo?- Pregunto la chica llamada Megumin en la espalda del joven.

-Ah... tengo que preguntarle al otro lider del equipo.- Dijo Kazuma.

-Ya veo.- Dijo la chica antes de sonreír.- Creo que tendré que mostrarle mi magia para que acepte.

-Si...- Dijo Kazuma en una expresión sin comentarios.-(Definitivamente no)- Pensó.

Kazuma sabía que había personas raras en el mundo, pero no esperaba de este calibre. Fue una suerte que pudo usar a su primo como excusa para poder aplazar su decisión.

El oído del castaño se animo al oír la voz de su primo, rápidamente se giro para ver a su primo y no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

Pues Issei estaba caminando mientras hablada de cosas sin sentido mientras a su lado estaba una joven, casi niña, que lo acompaña con ropas oscuras, un chal, falda y una camisa, además de unos lentes de montura, esta se encontraba anotando todo en un papel sobre una tabla.

-¿Issei?- Pregunto Kazuma.

-Kazuma.- Dijo el castaño al oír su nombre antes de poner una expresión de extrañeza.- ¿Que te paso?

-Mejor dime donde has estado.- Respondió Kazuma.

-Kazuma, te presento a Maria, mi nueva secretara y aprendiz.- Dijo Issei haciendo un gesto a ambos.- Maria, este es mi primo, Kazuma.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo la Succubo.

-¿Secretaria?- Pregunto Kazuma y Aqua.

-María.- Llamo el demonio.- ¿Que sigue en la agenda?

Ella miró su papel antes de hablar.

-Contestar la pregunta... ¿Cual es la diferencia entré "Lástima" y "Lastima"?

-¿Cual es la respuesta?- Pregunto Issei a saber si ella sabía la respuesta.

-¿La acentuación?- Pregunto inocente.

-No, el tamaño.

-Souka.- Dijo Maria antes de anotarlo en la planilla.

Kazuma miro a su primo con una mirada completamente plana.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fue todo relativamente normal por parte de nuestro grupo protagonista, salvo por 2 hechos muy resaltantes.

El primero seria que Issei estaba instruyendo a Maria en muchas materias diferentes desde materiales de aventureros hasta temas no aptos para menores de 18.

En estos momentos, el castaño le estaba instruyendo a la niña de como era posible hacer un 69 entré 3 personas, explicando que no sería un 69 si no más bien algo parecido al símbolo del reciclaje.

Por su parte, Kazuma estaba teniendo una situación más complicada por varios aspectos, entre ellos que una bella chica le estaba pidiendo ser parte de su grupo, su corazón de Hikkikomori no estaba preparado para ello.

Pero justo en ese momento, una alarma sonó.

-*¡Atención a todos los aventureros, es una situación de emergencia, todos reúnanse en la entrada de la ciudad.!*

Esta señal sonó a través de todos los megáfonos del gremio y de la ciudad, haciendo que todos los aventureros se pongan en alerta y que muchas personas busquen refugió.

-Es hora.- Dijeron seriamente Kazuma e Issei.

Así todos los aventureros salieron totalmente aguerridos y listos para la batalla ya que se estaba acercando el mayor peligro que habían enfrentado hasta ahora.

Repollos.

-¡Si!.- Gritaron los aventureros ya que finalmente había llegado la temporada de cosecha.

-¡Escuchen todos!.- Dijo la recepcionista.- ¡Este año los repollos son de excelente calidad, el gremio pagará 10.000!

-¡Si!- Gritaron felices todos.

Esta situación solo era la cereza del pastel para los primos los cuales ya se habían preparado para esta situación desde hace ya unos días, solo esperando el momento adecuado.

-Aquí Hurón-1.- Dijo Kazuma a través de un comunicador mágico que había hecho su primo, le dijo que fue usado en algo llamado Rating Game.

-*Aquí Lagartija-1*- Le respondió el castaño.- *¿Estas en posición?*

-Claro que si.- Le contestó asegurando en su cintura la bolsa sin fondo.- ¿Que tal todo por allá?

-Todo listo.

Issei estaba parado en la sima de la puerta de piedra que daba a la ciudad con María a un lado con una expresión felizmente salvaje.

-¡Balance Breaker!

Pronto un brillo carmesí cubrió al joven cuando fue totalmente recubierto por una armadura draconica roja como la sangre con picos amarillos y gemas verdes.

La armadura del Sekiryuutei pronto paso a su modificación de Alfil gracias al Modo Triaina, donde dos cañones aparecieron en su espalda.

-Maria, ahora.

-¡Si!- Dijo la Succubo.

Pronto ella comenzó a realizar encantamientos que aumentaron la precisión del joven, así como la perforación y el rango.

-¡AHHHH!

El portador de Ddraig grito a la par que resonaban los Boost desde su brazo izquierdo aumentando poco a poco su poder, pronto todo esto fue dirigido a sus cañones los cuales comenzaron a brillar intensamente.

Una pantalla verde hecha totalmente de magia donde se podía ver una imagen aumentada de los repollos donde a muchos de ellos les apareció un marcador indicando que eran objetivos.

-¡Ahora!- Grito Kazuma corriendo hacia los repollos.

Issei lanzo los rayos de sus cañones los cuales se elevaron al cielo como cometas gemelos que casi se comparaban al sol, estos al llegar a la altura máxima que pudieron alcanzar, explotaron.

Los cometas de energia se dividieron en miles de pequeñas bolas que cayeron del cielo como si fueran una bomba de racimo, llegando a muchos de los repollos donde Kazuma capturaba hábilmente.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la semana entrante.**

 **Y bueno, recuerden buscarnos en Facebook como el perfil que dice escritor.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
